Alien Vs Predator: Blood Sport
by USNC Marine
Summary: As a war between humans and predators reaches its boiling point a squad of marines discover a new enemy on a Uscm Battlship. Unkowningly they bring it from the ship and into the battle field. Now humanity is going to need a miracle to win.


Alien Vs. Predator: Blood Sport

Chapter 1: Ghost Ship

Location: USCM Battleship Peragus

Enrachi Star System

As USCM Marine Squad Deathshard Moved through the confining halls of the battleship almost every man was shook up. Each marine was equipped with the standard M41 Pulse Rifle, and M3 Armour. Also each marine carried a couple of frag grenades. Leading the squad was Sargent first class Enrique Sanchez. His squad was made up of five men all together. He knew they were all about to crake up. When they first arrived on the ship their radios were jammed and all the lights had been either shot out or shut of and the lights on their guns were starting to die. But what really sent them over the edge was when they entered the mess hall. The room was covered in blood and bodies littered the floor. They thought at first it was predators doing but closer inspection reveled claw markings that were not from the predators. Now that they were fighting an unknown enemy and most of the men were emotionally unstable. Enrique was the only one who was able to keep his cool and it was up to him to lead these troops.

As they rounded another corner Enrique heard one of the men star talking to him self. As they moved down the hallway the marine who had been talking to him burst out in laughter and ran past Enrique. The marine flipped around and aimed his pulse rifle at the Squad. "Marine what are you doing!" Enrique Yelled raising his Rifle at the crazed man.

" We're all going to die! " the marine said giggling and crying to himself.

"God man please put the rifle down before you hurt someone." One of the marines said stepping up beside Enrique.

" Ah shut up! Or better yet let me do it for you." He said pulling the pulse rifles trigger.

The bullets blew a hole through the helpless marines head. As soon as the body hit the floor Enrique fired a burst of fire into the marine's stomach. The solider stumbled back and aimed his rifle at Enrique preparing to fire when the ventilation shaft busted out the ceiling. The marine dropped his rifle and looked down at his chest. Suddenly a spike pushed its way out of his chest and lifted him of the ground. After lifting him two or so feet off the ground it flung his body around until it flew of down the opposite side of the hall. After the body had been flung off, the marines saw that it was actually a spiked tail. Suddenly it withdrew back up. The marines stood there for a moment waiting for something to happen but nothing did.

Then from behind them a metal plate busted down from the ceiling and something landed behind them. Everyone immediately flipped to see what it was .All of their flashlights shined on something that was almost indescribable. Before them sat some kind of creature. It mostly resembled a bug and a serpent. It had four claws and its body looked like it had shell like armor. It also had a tail with a spike on the end. The marines stood there transfixed by what they were seeing. The creature raised its head and looked at the three marines as drool dripped from its upper jaw. Then it gave out a shriek and lunged at the marine nearest it taking him down to the ground. Then it opened its mouth and shot something from it and drilled its way through the marine's head killing him.

"Fire!" Enrique yelled pulling the trigger unleashing the full fury of the rifle on the creature. The remaining marine fired his rifle to. The Bullets ripped at the creature tearing its shell like armor to pieces and turning the thing into a pulp. As the creature fell to the ground its blood sprayed across the metal plating and started to melt the plating.

"What is this thing." The last marine said moving up aiming his light onto the body of the creature "what in the hell is this thing?" he said.

"I don't know but HQ needs to hear about what has happened hear." Enrique said ejecting the clip from his rifle and loaded another into it leaving him two clips in reserve.

The marine looked back to him and nodded standing up. Enrique gathered supplies from the three dead marine bodies. He came up with nine M41 clips and 6 frag grenades. He gave three clips and three grenades to the marine and kept the same amount for himself. Since their ammo belts were designed for light combat they could only carry three clips in the belts and three in the pockets of their combat pants. The other clips would have to be left behind.

As the two rushed back to the dropship they had no more run in's with the creatures until they reached the mess hall. As the two ran in the room all the doors shut around them. "Crap." Enrique said aiming his rifle scanning the room for threats. "Combat positions!" Enrique yelled moving beside a pillar kneeling next to it the other solider moving behind him covering his back. The room was medium sized and had four pillars in it. Also the tables in the room where either overturned or either broken some providing some defensive cover. Also the door to the hanger was on the other side of the room and Enrique knew that those creatures where in the rafters above waiting for them to make the first move. But he was still wondered how the doors closed. They would have seen the creatures if they tried to close the doors which left only one option. But before he could think of it the ceiling plates busted out of the ceiling and several of the creatures landed in the room. These ones though were different than the ones they first encountered they were smaller and their shells were red. Also they moved a little faster than the others.

They rushed them from all sides cornering the marines against the pillar. "Fire!" He yelled releasing a burst of fire into the closest of them killing it. These ones also died quicker than the others. The two soldiers fired a constant stream of bullets into the onslaught of creature as more piled out of the ceiling and into the room. The few minutes the battle lasted seemed like hours to Enrique when the last one finally fell.

"Hey sarge how are we getting out of here?" the marine said.

"Just watch." Enrique said running to the door. He pulled out a grenade and set it on the top of the door were the control mechanism was at. He pulled the pin and jumped behind one of the tables. Seconds later the grenade went off causing the door to open. "Come on!" Enrique yelled to the marine.

The man ran towards the door at full speed until one of the things on the ground that wasn't apparently dead trusted its spiked tail in the mans leg. The marine fell face forward into the floor yelling in pain. Enrique fired at the creature killing it. He rushed over to the marine and pulled the spike out of his leg. He then dragged him into the hanger and into the dropship setting him down onto one of the seats. He closed the back hatch and yelled at the pilot to take off. The pilot looked back and saw the two and nodded.

Seconds later the ship shot out of the hanger leaving the God forsaken battleship behind.


End file.
